rolkhworldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Xefil
"¡Si una cosa he aprendido... es que la Luz más poderosa nace siempre de lo más profundo de las sombras!"—Xefil :"Incluso si debo ser el Monarca de la Locura... protegeré lo que es importante"—Xefil Joven mestizo de diecinueve años de edad, proveniente del Reino Encantado y actualmente Aprendiz de la Llave-Espada bajo la tutela de los Maestros de Tierra de Partida. Solía ser entrenado por Nanashi antes de su traición y su partida al bando de la Oscuridad; posteriormente, Kazuki se encargó de su educación. Es un Aprendiz responsable, organizado, astuto y muy dedicado a sus estudios. Xefil también es humilde, amable e imparcial, cualidades dignas de un noble de la alta clase social; y especialmente protector sobre aquellas personas a quienes aprecia, siendo este preciso deseo de defender a sus seres queridos lo que lo calificó como un verdadero portador de la Llave. Es principalmente diestro como estratega, siendo capaz de mantener la cabeza fría en la gran mayoría de las situaciones; antes de actuar, acostumbra hacer un rápido análisis mental de la zona en su totalidad y de los individuos presentes, buscando el curso de acciones de mayor beneficio. Físicamente, destaca en velocidad y reflejos, dejando de lado la resistencia, convirtiéndole en un oponente bastante difícil de golpear, aunque vulnerable una vez acorralado. Historia La ajetrada vida de un mestizo Xefil ha gozado siempre de las ventajas de la sangre azul. Su padre, Arazec, pertenece a la mismísima corte de asesores del Rey Estéfano por derecho de sangre, mientras que su madre, Lucina, fue siempre parte de una familia de herreros. Él y su hermana Leliana, por lo tanto, son considerados mestizos, y se les permite vivir y educarse en el castillo. thumb|left|Una de las ventajas de ser noble son los bonitos atuendos, a los que Xefil les tiene un gran cariño Como el único hijo varón de Arazec, Xefil siempre ha cargado con la responsabilidad de convertirse en el heredero de su padre y, algún día, ascender en la pirámide social para finalmente convertirse en un miembro más de la corte real. Frecuentemente arrastrado a bailes, reuniones y banquetes, el joven creció rodeado por otros de sangre noble, quienes moldearon su personalidad como un muchacho de buenos modales que busca siempre conseguir lo que busca mediante el diálogo y la diplomacia. Poco antes de ser llevado a Tierra de Partida, Xefil se presentó como aprendiz en la academia de eruditos, esperando ser instruido en distintas áreas del conocimiento y así prepararse para su noble futuro. El sueño eterno thumb|162px|La Princesa Aurora, profundamente dormida Un año después del nacimiento de Xefil, la reina dio a luz a una princesa. El reino celebró como nunca antes lo había hecho, con un gran festival y un banquete en el palacio para festejar el nacimiento de la niña. El monarca, esperando que su hija gozara siempre de buena salud y otros dones, invitó a varias hadas para que le otorgaran su bendición. No obstante, una vieja bruja del bosque a la que se creía muerta por no haber salido de su fortaleza en más de cincuenta años se presentó a la celebración, ofendida por no haber sido invitada, y maldijo a la princesa, vaticinando que en su décimo sexto cumpleaños se picaría el dedo con un huso y moriría instantáneamente. thumb|left|210px|La bruja de la leyendaSin embargo, una de las presentes hadas que aún no había otorgado su don, expresó que si bien no podía destruir la maldición, se aseguraría de que al pincharse el dedo, la princesa no moriría, mas se sumiría en un profundo sueño que duraría más de cien años, hasta que un príncipe arribara a despertarla. Dieciséis años y poco más han pasado, y Xefil despierta de un espontáneo y extraño sueño que lo atacó mientras visitaba la biblioteca. Curioso por saber por qué nadie le había encontrado, recorre el castillo, sólo para advertir que la vieja leyenda de la bruja y la princesa parece haberse tornado realidad. Azotado por la soledad y la ignorancia, el joven se sume en una depresión casi tan profunda como el sueño de la Princesa Aurora. El rescate de Nanashi Como si obra del destino se tratase, el mismo día del despertar de Xefil, una Maestra de la Llave-Espada había viajado al reino, esperando encontrar explicaciones o, con suerte, una solución para la maldición del sueño eterno. Inevitablemente la Maestra y el joven terminan por encontrarse en los aposentos de la Princesa Aurora, donde discuten brevemente la naturaleza del hechizo y la mujer se presenta como Nanashi. Mientras caminan por el castillo, todavía conversando, la Maestra le explica al muchacho la existencia de los Sincorazón, su propósito y su presencia en el reino. Además, la mujer le ofrece al joven salir del reino y convertirse en su Aprendiz, para luchar contra los Sincorazón junto a ella. Todavía sin confiar en la mujer, sin embargo, el joven finge amenazarla de muerte con una daga con tal de conseguir más explicaciones. Aunque éste movimiento resultó ser una estrategia para demostrar su impaciencia, además de una manera de denotar su profundo dolor y salvaje furia ante la maldición del reino, Nanashi se muestra ofendida ante la actitud y palabras del muchacho y se niega a dirigirle más la palabra, abandonándolo a su suerte en el palacio.thumb|147px|La apariencia de Xefil en la Primera Saga thumb|leftLos Sincorazón atacan al muchacho. Furioso por no ser capaz de encontrar razones o soluciones, éste se lanza directamente contra ellos, intentando vencerles con ayuda de un armamento viejo robado de la armería. Los dos Sincorazón Soldado con los que se había encontrado lo superan en fuerza y velocidad, y lo derriban al suelo, donde intentan robarle su corazón. En ese momento, sin embargo, Nanashi reaparece, como si a fin de cuentas no le hubiera quitado el ojo de encima al joven, y declara que, débil como es, nunca será capaz de defenderse. Ofendido porque Nanashi incluya al resto del reino en esa supuesta debilidad, Xefil replica, señalando que la fuerza no sólo se encuentra en la gracia con la que se blande un arma como la Llave-Espada, sino en aquello que te impulsa a luchar, aquello que se quiere proteger con todo el corazón. Como si hubiese sido conmovida con la respuesta del muchacho, Nanashi vuelve a ofrecerle la oportunidad de convertirse en su Aprendiz y, esta vez, Xefil acepta, bajo la condición de que, algún día, ambos vuelvan al reino para finalmente levantar la maldición. La Maestra accede y le entrega el poder de la Llave, además de una armadura, y le insta a dejar el reino con ella. Tras despedirse brevemente de sus familiares y descubrir que había finalmente sido aceptado como aprendiz ''en la academia, Xefil decide despegar junto con su Maestra rumbo a Tierra de Partida. ¡Aprendiz de la Llave-Espada! (Saga Primera) Preparaciones Xefil se asombra al llegar al nuevo mundo, siendo sorprendido por la gran cantidad de objetos y artefactos desconocidos para él, proveniente de un mundo medieval. Intentando hacerse más conocedor de aquellas tecnologías, conoce a la Aprendiza Kemu 'Mei' Yang tras haber pasado una semana en Tierra de Partida. Mientras él le ruega que lo deje convertirse en su aprendiz en cuanto a las artes mecánicas se refiere, ella parece comenzar a desarrollar un ligero enamoramiento por el chico, por lo cual los dos terminan uniéndose más de lo que esperaban en un principio. Pronto la Maestra Yami y el Maestro Kazuki convocan al Aprendiz Xefil, bajo las órdenes de la Maestra Nanashi, junto a otros dos Aprendices, Exuy y Hikaru, a un entrenamiento un tanto peculiar. Bajo al mirada de ambos Maestros, Xefil descubre que su magia es particularmente inusual, pues es afín al elemento del Espacio. Después del entrenamiento, el joven se las arregla para perfeccionar un hechizo que le permite disminuir el efecto de la gravedad alrededor de su cuerpo (HM-''Pseudo Gravedad). Esperando ser capaz de finalmente obtener la aprobación de Nanashi para salir de Tierra de Partida, Xefil comienza a pulir sus habilidades mágicas y su Velocidad y Reflejos, los cuales considera sus puntos fuertes. Durante una de dichas prácticas, conoce a Flynn, quien había colaborado anteriormente con Mei en una Misión. Invitándoles entrenar con él, Xefil los reta para un duelo del que, finalmente, su equipo con Mei (aunque ésta quedó inconsciente a los pocos instantes de luchar) sale victorioso. Libertad Condicional En algún momento entre su entrenamiento en Tierra de Partida y su participación en el evento denominado como Ocaso de una Estrella, Xefil viaja a Tierra de Dragones, donde salva a un bisonte volador y a otros animales de un grupo de traficantes. El animal, al que el chico bautiza como Pema, se encariña con él y éste la adopta como su mascota. Se sabe, además, que tuvo una expedición a Espacio Profundo con Ragun, antes de que éste dejara Tierra de Partida; allí, ambos Aprendices consiguieron nuevos artefactos que les ayudarían en su misión: en el caso de Ragun, una Nave Gumi; y en el caso de Xefil, una daga de plasma. Ocaso de una Estrella Durante la caída del Fragmento Estelar en Tierra de Partida y la apertura del Portal de Oscuridad, Xefil vacila si debe hacer caso a la voz misteriosa y buscar el conocimiento (con la esperanza de que éste sea suficiente para liberar a su reino de la maldición) o si debe permanecer en la academia y avisar a los Maestros. Cuando ya casi había aclarado sus pensamientos y estaba dispuesto a buscar a Nanashi, notó cómo gran parte de sus conocidos se aventuraban en la penumbra, por lo que, aterrado de quedarse solo de nuevo (en reminiscencia de su estadía en el Reino Encantado) y sintiendo la necesidad de protegerlos de lo que se hallase en el otro lado, terminó cruzando también el portal. Tras arribar a Bastión Hueco, Xefil es el único que parece arrepentirse de su decisión y, alzándose en su Glider, intenta convencer a los Aprendices de que vuelvan a Tierra de Partida. Si despierta en otros el deseo de volver, jamás queda claro, pues por alguna razón desconocida, el vehículo de Xefil se rompe en pedazos. Desde ese momento, experimenta problemas para invocar su Llave-Espada y una voz extraña comienza a aparecer entre sus pensamientos, dando una opinión frecuentemente contraria a la del chico en gran parte de los acontecimientos. thumb|left|Danza de la Insanidad, el Llavero de XefilEl joven decide seguir al Grupo 3, conformado por Ragun, Axel, Mei, Light y Saxor ; los cuales habían decidido dirigirse al castillo. Tras algunos intentos en vano con la puerta principal, los jóvenes entran a la fortaleza por un ascensor. En aquel momento Xefil se retrasa y, tras tener algunos flashbacks de recuerdos que no le pertenecen, obtiene un nuevo Llavero: la Danza de la Demencia. Tras esto, alcanza a sus compañeros en una estancia desconocida, donde una extraña mujer llamada Wix los recibe. Luego de advertirles a los Aprendices sobre su calidad de Guardiana de Bastión Hueco y sobre la prohibición de entrada al castillo (y con éstos negándose a retirarse), la mujer se lanza contra ellos. Sorprendentemente, posee la habilidad de robar las Llaves-Espada por unos instantes, además de tener una fuerza y velocidad que supera por mucho a la de los Aprendices. Afectado profundamente por la locura, Xefil abandona su persona tranquila y estratega por una más salvaje y frenética. Mientras una fuerza extraña se apodera de la persona física de Xefil, éste viaja a algún lugar lejano y desconocido, más allá del tiempo y espacio que se hallaba experimentando. Allí, se encuentra con una joven prisionera llamada Elizabeth, quien se presenta como una hechicera y llama a aquel sitio como el Reino de las Brujas. Tras una breve discusión sobre las creencias de Xefil, éste la libera de sus cadenas con su Llave-Espada y la chica lo lleva a la salida. Tras estos acontecimientos, el chico vuelve a su cuerpo y Elizabeth, en forma de espectro, lo acompaña hasta el final de la batalla. Tras una larga lucha, los Aprendices superan a la guardiana con una estrategia que la deja al borde de la muerte. Embargados por el arrepentimiento, tanto Ragun como Saxor la sanan, impidiendo que el Incorpóreo pierda su forma física y así su persona completa pueda, con el tiempo, ser restaurada. Así, los Aprendices pierden la batalla y tanto ellos como la guardiana son invocados a la sala del trono de Bastión Hueco. Decisión Allí el Maestro Ryota les ofrece la oportunidad de continuar su entrenamiento como Aprendices bajo su tutela, esta vez sirviendo a la Oscuridad para lograr un verdadero equilibrio. Xefil, sin embargo, se niega a traicionar a Tierra de Partida, argumentando que la lucha entre ambas fuerzas fue iniciada por la búsqueda de poder de los oscuros, y que la luz siempre brillará en las más profundas penumbras. Y sin embargo, Xefil comienza a tener dudas sobre las verdaderas intenciones de los Maestros de Tierra de Partida cuando Nanashi traiciona a Tierra de Partida. El joven se pregunta si su reclutamiento fue sólo un acto más por parte de la Maestra para mantener su máscara, o si realmente hay algo especial en él que lo califica como un verdadero portador de la Llave-Espada. A partir de aquel momento, resulta inevitable que Xefil olvide lo acontecido en Bastión Hueco por tres cosas que permanecen en él: el brillo rojizo de sus ojos cuando se enfada, la presencia de Elizabeth como espectro y el cambio permanente de su Llavero. Monarca de la Locura (Saga Segunda) Breve teoría sobre el corazón {Especulaciones} Aparece Nadhia Hoghes {Atracción Fatal} La tentación de Diana y la corrupción de Gárland {¿Es ella?, Bonjour, monsieur! y El Dios Caído} Felix Arazecsson (EGII - The End is Where We Begin) {EGII] Apariciones Prólogo * Silencio Tramas *Entrenamiento extraño (Exuy y Hikaru - Tierra de Partida) *¿Es ella? (Kemu 'Mei' - Castillo de Bestia) *Bonjour, monsieur! (Fátima y Hana - Castillo de Bestia) Encuentros y Misiones *¡Estas malditas tecnologías! ('Mei' - Tierra de Partida) *Aprendizaje colaborativo ('Mei' y Flynn - Tierra de Partida) *Curso de Cocina Básica (Misión - Maya y Hiro - Tierra de Partida) *Cazadores de Leyendas (Axel y Light - Tierra de Dragones) *¡Demasiada tecnología para mí! (Ragun - Espacio Profundo) *Especulaciones (Light - Tierra de Partida) *Atracción Fatal (Nadhia y Light - Ciudad de Paso) *Cordialmente Invitado (??? - ???) Otros *Ocaso de una Estrella (Evento Global I) *San Valentín 2012 (Especial Libre I) No-Canónico por incongruencia temporal y abandono prematuro por parte del autor *Halloween 2012 (Especial Libre II) *Navidad 2012 (Especial III) *The End is Where We Begin [Day 0 - The Introduction] (Evento Pre-Global II) *The End is Where We Begin [Day 1 - Sector 5: Mansion] (Evento Global II) *The End is Where We Begin [Day 2 - Sector 3: Dusk] (Evento Global II) *The End is Where We Begin [Day 3 - Sector 3: Dusk] (Evento Global II) *The End is Where We Begin [Day 4 - Sector 1: Twilight] (Evento Global II) *The End is Where We Begin [Day 5 - Sector 1: Twilight] (Evento Global II) *The End is Where We Begin [Day 6 - We Are] (Evento Global II) Habilidades El Aprendiz Xefil se especializa en habilidades que involucran la Gravedad o a Espacio, ignorando (por ahora) el último componente de la tríada Espacio, el Magneto. Además de las tres magias elementales básicas (Piro, Hielo y Electro), Xefil conoce: *''Pseudo-Gravedad'' (HM) 4 Afinidad a Gravedad, Poder Mágico: 6. Versión primitiva y menos poderosa de Gravedad, pero que requiere afinidad a dicho elemento. Una reducción en la gravedad provoca que el usuario reciba menos daño por caídas o golpes directos (la mitad de daño, para ser precisos). Sin embargo, reduce su Velocidad, Fuerza y Reflejos en 1/3. *''Prisa Gravitacional (HC) 7 Afinidad a Gravedad; Velocidad: 10; Poder Mágico: 8 El personaje cambia la dirección y la intensidad de la fuerza gravitacional para obtener un impulso extra al momento de correr. Dura sólo un segundo; afecta sólo al usuario. *''Elusión Mágica (HM) 8 Afinidad a Espacio; Poder Mágico 12, Reflejos 15. El usuario se teletransporta en un parpadeo a un sitio completamente distinto en un radio de cinco metros. Útil para esquivar ataques o confundir al enemigo. Relaciones *Kemu 'Mei' Yang. Genio de la mecánica proveniente de Tierra de Dragones a la que conoce tras investigar sobre las tecnologías desconocidas. Solía enseñarle sobre tecnología, pero parece que el chico ya se las arregla solo. Parece estar ligeramente enamorada de él. Es una de sus más grandes amigas, aunque su actitud a veces le pone los pelos de punta. *Flynn. Él y Mei se conocieron durante una Misión. Con un amigo en común, Flynn y Xefil terminaron por acercarse sin siquiera darse cuenta. Su relación comenzó por una oferta de entrenamiento, con la esperanza de hacerse lo suficientemente fuertes para salir de Tierra de Partida. *Hikaru y Exuy. Dos Aprendices que coincidieron alguna vez con Xefil en entrenamiento. *Axel. Este chico, proveniente del Coliseo del Olimpo, acompaña a Xefil en su primer viaje al exterior, donde conoce a su mascota. Lo considera un gran amigo y, pese a que apoya al Bando de la Oscuridad, Xefil seguiría confiándole su propia vida. *Light Hikari; Aprendiz del bando de la Luz que conoció en una Misión y a quien se acercó durante la batalla contra Wix. Desde entonces parecen ser buenos amigos. Fue el primero con quien habló tras el Ocaso de una Estrella y, a partir de ese instante, confía bastante en él. *Ragun; Oscuro Aprendiz nativo del Mundo Inexistente que fue nombrado, gracias a Nanashi, como tutor de Xefil. El joven estuvo encargado de enseñarle las tecnologías de un mundo avanzado, por lo que decidió llevarlo a una exploración en Espacio Profundo. Le dio una clase de conducir en una Nave Gumi. Parecen llevarse bien, aunque estén en bandos contrarios. Su mascota, Nyx el lobo, se dejó acariciar una vez. *Nadhia; Aprendiza de Villa Crepúsculo a quien conoció en una visita a la orfebrería de Ciudad de Paso, para inquirir sobre la naturaleza de su llavero. Una travesura por parte de su mascota, Tandy, provocó cosas que Xefil prefiere no recordar. No porque fuesen terribles, sino porque, incomprensiblemente, aceleran su corazón y enrojecen sus mejillas. *Némesis; la personalización de la Locura. Se trata de una misteriosa hechicera que se refiere a sí misma como la Bruja Eterna de las leyendas y que lucha contra Xefil por conquistar el control de su cuerpo. Ha demostrado tener amplios conocimientos sobre magia y combate, e incluso sobre la Llave-Espada. Cómo llegó al cuerpo de Xefil, nadie lo sabe, pero ha dejado claro que su intención es, o controlarlo por completo, o escapar de su prisión. Aparece frente al joven en diversas ocasiones, las más usuales como una voz resonando en su cabeza, aunque también ha utilizado reflejos en el agua y espejos, y se ha encontrado con Xefil en el Descenso al Corazón del muchacho (donde su alma se encuentra atrapada por cientos de cadenas de plata). Xefil odia tenerla a su lado como un parásito, pero comprende lo poderosa que puede ser y por eso varias veces ha cooperado con ella para cumplir objetivos en común. *Elizabeth y Marceline; un par de jóvenes hechiceras que perdieron su vida mucho tiempo atrás. Aparecen en Tierra de Partida frente a Xefil, en forma de espectros, como una especie de guías o guardianas. Su naturaleza y propósito son desconocidos, pero están ciertamente conectados a los episodios de Locura de Xefil. *Erika; vieja amiga de la infancia. No recuerda mucho sobre ella, excepto su filosofía de "Honor ante todo" *Sus familiares, aún profundamente dormidos: **Su padre, Arazec. **Su madre, Lucina. **Su hermana, Leliana. *'Rey Estéfano'. Si bien Xefil no tiene una relación relevante con el monarca, le conoce en persona y frecuentemente asiste a sus reuniones con el consejo real en calidad de aprendiz. *'Princesa Aurora'. Xefil es un año mayor que ella, por lo que, ambos teniendo casi la misma edad y viviendo en el castillo juntos, probablemente hubieran tenido una buena relación de amistad... si no fuese porque la princesa fue enviada a estudiar fuera de la fortaleza durante gran parte de su vida. Lo último que Xefil recuerda antes de caer dormido es que el décimo sexto cumpleaños de Aurora estaba a punto de celebrarse y ella había apenas vuelto al castillo. Inventario *thumb|El Glider de Xefil, en forma de hoverboardLlavero Cadena del Reino. *Llavero'' Danza de la Demencia.'' *Un par de guantes de cuero, hechos por su padre, Arazec. *Un diario de color verde, con su nombre grabado, y una pluma de ave de color blanco. Regalos de su hermana. *''Daga de Plasma a Velocidad *Armadura y Glider. Equipo estándar de un Aprendiz. Banda Sonora *BGM #1 - Xefil (The Sweetest Smile by ''MarkySpark) *BGM #2 - Melancolía (Imprints by DimiSirus) *BGM #3 - Chico travieso (Amazing Spider-Man: Playing Basketball) *BGM #4 - Entrenamiento (???) *BGM #5 - Batalla: Hoja Insomne (A Light in the Darkness ~P~ by HalcyonicFalconX) *BGM #6 - Descenso a la Locura (Cheshyre-Catastrophy RMX by Sunshaft) *BGM #7 - Bruja Eterna (Icicle Rain by LucidShadowDreamer) *BGM #8 - Batalla: Demencia (Majora's Mask: Wrath RMX by Kreepman) *BGM #~ - Mi chica testaruda (Tsubasa Chronicles: Hear Our Prayer) *BGM #~ - 'Sabes a Helado' (At Dusk I Will Think of You by Lizz) *BGM #~ - Mago Eterno (Time's End: Majora's Wrath by Theopany) *BGM #~ - Hoja Durmiente (Doctor Who: Vale Decem Piano by KelchanFerret) *BGM #~ - Bruja Efímera (Time's End: Terrible Fate by Theopany) Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Reino Encantado Categoría:Tierra de Partida Categoría:Aprendices Otros datos *Siente que los humanos son atados por la tierra y su gravedad. Por eso adora el espacio entre los mundos y sentirse como el viento (correr, saltar, Aero y Gravedad...) *Su mayor meta es encontrar la manera de salvar al Reino Encantado, aunque no por ello descuidará la batalla contra la oscuridad. Pese a su responsabilidad, es capaz de llevarle la contraria a su Maestro si las órdenes van en contra de su visión ética o le niegan una oportunidad de investigar sobre el sueño eterno. *Xefil está basado en una mezcla entre los protagonistas (Xefil el miembro XV y Felix Flynn) de las dos obras más queridas de su autor. *Extrañamente, los dos personajes que actúan como Placeholders suyos o como representaciones de su aspecto (Primera y Segunda Saga) tienen el mismo nombre: Ayumu (Aikawa y Narumi). *El propio autor ha dicho que, si tuviese a un VA profesional y reconocido doblando a Xefil, probablemente sería Doug Erholtzo Yuri Lowenthal . Si de alguna manera ambos tuviesen un hijo, entonces probablemente sería perfecto. *Varias personas han dicho que, en el único Artwork original de Xefil (por Yuehito), aparenta tener ciertas tendencias homosexuales. El autor siempre niega esta clase de prejuicios. *Una vez, Némesis lo llamó Felix en lugar de Xefil. Aquello no fue un typo. *Las dagas son su arma blanca preferida. "They're comfy and easy to wield". Catch the reference. *Tuvo problemas al usar la ducha sus primeros días. *Xefil x Nadhia Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Reino Encantado Categoría:Tierra de Partida Categoría:Aprendices